


The Birthday Present

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sappiness is stored in the Impulse, Threesome - M/M/M, but i lost track somewhere, i hope i caught everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: It's Zed's birthday, Impulse and Tango have a present for him.
Relationships: Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose companion to my first a/b/o fic [You've Got The Love I Need To See Me Through](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26713405) but can be read as a standalone. I just really wanted to do something with Zed as a beta in this verse :>

It was the middle of the afternoon when Impulse picked Zed up for his birthday surprise. He and Tango had thought long about what to get him, and they had prepared for the day for a while now.  
He found Zed sitting in front of his aquarium, Clifford next to him as he watched the fish swimming around inside with a mug of tea in his hands. To the casual observer he looked mesmerised, completely captivated by the sight in front of him, but Impulse knew him well enough to see that he was entirely focused on the mechanics of it all, tracking the changes of the light inside the aquarium, looking for any signs that the mechanisms that turned the lights on and off weren’t working properly, checking if there was any chance of the fish getting caught in something that might kill or hurt them.  
He turned towards Impulse almost automatically when he sat down on the stone floor next to him, and Impulse smiled as he gently kissed the corner of his mouth.  
“All good?” he asked, and Zed nodded.  
“I think I got everything right,” he said. “At least nothing bad happened for the last couple hours.”  
Impulse sighed. “Don’t tell me you’ve sat here for hours.” His tone was light-hearted, but Zed knew him too well not to hear the worry underneath, the need to make sure Zed was okay.  
“I didn’t. I’ve only been sitting for a bit.”  
“Good.” Impulse wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, feeling the shift of muscles under Zed’s clothes that told him he really couldn’t have sat like this for long. Or at least not long enough to get stiff with it. He let his thumb slip under the hem of Zed’s cardigan and the shirt underneath where it rubbed small circles into warm skin.  
“Tango and I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh?” Zed looked up at him, his purple eyes warm and bright. “What is it?”  
“Put on something warm and I’ll show you. Tango’s waiting there for us.”  
Impulse had to smile at the spark of interest in Zed’s eyes. He leaned in to kiss him, just a quick press of his lips against Zed’s.  
“Go on, I’ll wait here.”  
Zed nodded with a bright smile before he put his mug down on the floor and stood up, an excited spring in his step as he walked across the large cave he had dug out to grab warmer clothes.

They set out from the back exit of Zed’s base once Impulse had made sure he really was bundled up warm enough. It was a bit of a trek through the mountains, but Impulse and Tango had picked a spot that was just far enough away to be out of sight from Zed’s base and the spots he usually went to around it, yet close enough to walk there. The curious glint didn’t leave Zed’s eyes even when Impulse led him up a mountain and their breaths started to mist in front of their faces.  
And then they rounded a cliff, a path in the snow showing where Tango and Impulse had trudged along this way before, the ice-covered peak of the mountain towering above them, sheltering the cosy cabin from the worst of the wind where it almost ducked against the grey rock.  
“Oh it’s beautiful,” Zed said when he spotted it, and really, Impulse had to admit that it was. The warm light spilling from the windows made them both speed up a little, eager to get inside and away from the slowly falling darkness of the late afternoon.  
They got rid of their coats and scarves and their snow boots on the closed off front porch, before Impulse said, “Ready?”  
Zed nodded, and Impulse smiled before he covered his eyes for him and opened the door to guide him inside.  
Tango was already standing in the middle of the room, waiting for them in his favourite Christmas sweater, a pair of comfortable pants and the inevitable bunny slippers. His eyes went soft when he saw Zed and Impulse, and he smiled and walked over when Impulse uncovered Zed’s eyes, coming to stand with Impulse as Zed looked around the room.  
They both watched him as he took in the fireplace, its fire warming the cabin, its light not nearly enough but helped by the lanterns along the walls and hanging from the ceiling, the couch in front of it inviting them to sit down and rest. He stilled when he spotted the nook they had built as a place to sleep, and Impulse stepped in, resting his hands on Zed’s hips and nuzzling against the side of his neck as Zed’s eyes roamed over the space, almost too large to simply be called a bed, with enough pillows and blankets to easily build a nest out of should they want to, the metal rings they had fixed to the walls and the ceiling, their spacing indicative enough of what they were for.  
“Oh,” Zed said, almost more of an exhale than a word, as he leaned more against Impulse’s chest. “What did you have in mind?”  
Impulse smiled against the skin of his neck before he gently nibbled at it. Tango came around until Zed was sandwiched between them.  
“We thought we’d make you feel good, buttercup,” he said.  
Zed pulled him closer, until they were all pressed together, not a space of air between them, Impulse humming contently into Zed’s skin at having his beta and his omega so close.  
“How good?” he breathed, and Impulse had to close his eyes at the shiver it let run down his spine.  
“So good we can smell it on you,” he said, opening them up again and meeting Tango’s eyes, the red warm but already burning with anticipation. “We want to make you come over and over until you beg us to fuck you because you can’t stand it anymore. And then we’ll fuck you, first Tango then me.”  
Zed groaned at his words, and he pushed back against Impulse and leaned his head back against his shoulder, giving Impulse easier access to press his lips against the column of his throat.  
“You up for that, buttercup?” Tango asked, fitting his fingers into the spaces between Impulse’s where they still held on to Zed’s hips.  
Zed sighed. “Yes,” he said. “More than.”  
“Good.” Tango threw Impulse a look, waiting for his nod before he leaned in to kiss Zed, the movement pressing him even closer to Impulse.

He moved away after, his hands coming up to make easy work of the buttons of Zed's cardigan, and Impulse moved far enough away for Tango to slip it off Zed's shoulders.  
Tango let Zed's shirt follow before he stepped away, and the look he gave Impulse made it clear that he deferred to him, that as much as they both wanted to give this to Zed, he would listen to what Impulse told him. Impulse smiled at him before he guided Zed towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and pulled Zed into his lap, his legs spread open. When Impulse let his hands wander around he already found a bulge forming in Zed's pants and he smiled against his shoulder where he was trailing kisses along it.  
"Why don't we get those off," he said softly, before he ground down the heel of his hand against it.  
Zed gasped at the sensation, and at his frantic nod Impulse unbuttoned his pants, before he pushed him away so he could pull them down along with his underwear.  
Zed kicked them off quickly, and Impulse held him there for a moment to lean in and graze his teeth over one of his butt cheeks before he bit it gently and pulled Zed back down into his lap.  
He hooked his chin over his shoulder and when his hands found Zed's cock he was almost fully hard already. He held him like that for a moment, feeling how he filled up just from the touch alone, before he looked up at Tango, who had followed them over.  
His red eyes were focused on Zed's crotch and he licked his lips before he looked up to meet Impulse's eyes.  
"Why don't you get undressed?" Impulse said. "Give us a show."  
"Yes," Tango said, and when he let his hands wander down to cup his own dick through his pants Impulse could smell the tang of redstone and gunpowder that came with his arousal, even from the distance. He smiled and turned his head to nose at the space behind Zed's ear.  
"Make sure you watch him, you wouldn't want to let his little show go to waste, would you?" he said lowly.  
Zed's breath hitched, and he breathed out a yes that Impulse rewarded with a kiss to where he knew Zed's scent glands were, even though they rarely got to actually smell his arousal on him. It was probably Impulse's least favourite part about his beta physiology, so tonight would be as much a treat as it was the way he and Tango couldn't smell Zed until it got so overwhelming it even connected with their sense of smell, and how he needed to get to that point to smell either of them. The times when they could take their time with him and wreck him over and over until he got there were as much of a treat to them as it was for him and Impulse knew all three of them couldn't wait to get there.  
And so he swiped his thumb over the head of Zed's cock, spreading the beads of precome that had started to leak from it. Tango's eyes were heavy on them as he slowly started to undress, teasing them with slivers of skin that got uncovered just to disappear again. Impulse made sure he had his arm securely wrapped around Zed's waist before he started moving his hand on his dick, slowly jerking him. Tango took the cue for what it was and got rid of his sweater, the shirt he wore underneath tight enough for them to see the hard buds of his nipples, even before he reached up to rub at them, his eyes falling closed at the sensation as a sigh escaped him. Zed moaned softly in Impulse's arms as he twisted his hand a little, and Tango smirked, before he pulled his shirt over his head.  
"Look at you buttercup," he said, standing half naked in front of them, cupping his dick again where it tented his pants. "So beautiful."  
Impulse tightened his grip a little, and Zed groaned with it, fighting to keep his eyes open as Tango slipped out of his slippers, carefully putting them to the side, while Impulse sped up his rhythm.  
"Why don't you show him?" Impulse said, and Tango nodded.  
He slipped his hands into the waistband of his pants, and slowly pushed them down, revealing black fabric that was too shiny and fancy to be mistaken for the boxer briefs he usually wore. Impulse could feel Zed’s breath hitch, and he smiled as he kissed his neck.  
“Tango got dressed up for you,” he said. “Thought you’d like it as an extra treat.”  
Zed groaned and Tango bent down to push his pants off, his back blocking their full view of him. They saw flashes of pale skin, covered by net stockings, and Impulse knew what they were in for, had seen Tango dress before he had left to pick up Zed, but even his breath caught a little when Tango straightened again, the stockings reaching all the way up to his thighs, the black straps of the garter belt holding them up, the way it framed his crotch, his cock jutting out, hard and flushed and free from the constraints of any fabric.  
Zed moaned, louder this time and Impulse tightened his grip a little more, his movements faster as he lowly spoke into his ear.  
"Look at what he did for you, how much he likes just watching you like this. Don't you want to show him how much you appreciate it? Mess yourself up so we can see how much you like it?"  
Zed moaned loudly, and when Impulse gently bit down on the crook of his neck his body arched and he came messily over Impulse's hands and his own stomach.  
"Just like that. Look at how good you are," Impulse cooed into his ear. "Such a good little beta for us."  
Zed melted into him, his breath laboured and Impulse raised his hand.  
"Look at the mess you made," he said. "Be a good boy and clean it up for me?"  
Zed didn't hesitate and he took Impulse's wrist into both of his hands to pull his hand closer to his face until he could lick at his fingers and then suck them into his mouth one by one, making sure to clean them as thoroughly as possible. Impulse hummed when he was done, before he looked at Tango, who was watching them, biting his lips but unable to keep in a small whimper.

"What do you say, I let Tango go down on his knees for you and make him suck you off?"  
Zed groaned. "Please Impulse."  
"You good with that?" Impulse asked Tango.  
"Sure am." Tango's voice sounded a little rough already, and Impulse smiled.  
He lifted Zed off his lap and sat him down next to him, before he picked up a pillow and dropped it to the floor between Zed's feet.  
Tango didn't need any more prompting than that and he approached them slowly, making sure they could appreciate the movement of his thighs before he lowered himself down and settled onto his knees.  
He looked up at Zed, smiling, and Zed reached out to cup his cheek, before Tango slid his hands up his thighs and leaned in to wrap his lips around the head of his cock.  
Impulse reached out to run his hand through Tango's hair.  
"That's good. Show him how well you want to treat him," he said, and when Tango sucked and took more of Zed's cock into his mouth, doing as he was told, Impulse got up and moved away from the bed.  
He took off his clothes, slowly and methodically, breathing a sigh of relief when he had gotten rid of his pants and boxer briefs. He dug through one of the shulker boxes that were along the walls to serve as cabinets to gather some supplies before he turned back to his boyfriends.  
Zed had thrown his head back, his hands bunched into the sheets of the bed, and Impulse purred contently at how well Tango was doing. Zed opened his eyes then, looking right at him, purple meeting gold for a moment before they screwed shut again and he came inside Tango's mouth with a loud moan.  
Impulse came over to stand next to Tango where he was kneeling on the floor, his hand finding its way into his unruly blond hair, petting him like a particularly large dog.  
"Look at how well you did," he said. "Made him come just like that. You must be so wet from that. I can smell it on you."  
Tango groaned and Impulse gently scratched at his scalp.   
"What a good boy you are. You'll get your reward in a moment."  
Tango nodded and Impulse stepped to the side, moving the arm he had kept behind his back so Zed could see the length of rope hanging off his wrist, before he handed him a bottle of water.  
"Drink first," he said gently. Zed drank greedily, and quickly let the empty bottle drop onto the bed next to him.

"I want you to kneel on the bed, hands over your head, please," Impulse said, and Zed nodded before he obediently scooted backwards and to the centre of the bed, before he got his knees under him and pushed himself up, just like Impulse had said, his wrists held together over his head. Impulse let the rope slip through his fingers until most of it trailed behind him as he followed Zed, feeling the mattress dip under his feet.  
He stood behind Zed and gently looped the rope around his wrists. He made sure to keep it loose enough not to cut off his circulation.  
“We got them from the Spiderqueen herself,” he said. “Paid a pretty penny for them.” He took the longer end of the rope and ran it through the metal ring above them, making sure the strain on his shoulders wasn’t too bad.  
“Only the best for you,” Tango piped up from where he was watching them.  
He was still kneeling by the edge of the bed, but he had moved a little closer so he could rest his arms on it, leaning his chin on top.  
Impulse stepped around Zed and went down on one knee so he could lean in and kiss him.  
“You tell me if it gets too much,” he said.  
“I will.” Zed nodded, and Impulse leaned in for another kiss, before he turned back towards Tango.  
“Now for your reward.”  
There was an excited spark in Tango’s eyes as he leaned back again, waiting to hear what Impulse had in mind.  
"Come up onto the bed, I want you on your knees," Impulse said. "Show us how slick you are just from watching and blowing him."  
Tango scrambled to follow his instructions and only a moment later he was there in front of them, braced on his knees and hands, presenting his hole, glistening with slick.  
Impulse leaned towards Zed.  
"Look at him. How wet you got him. All for you."  
Zed took a shuddering breath that turned into a small gasp when Impulse ghosted his fingers down his side, resting his hand on his hip.  
"I'll let you reap what you sowed later, let you fuck him like I know you want to," he promised. "But right now I want you to watch as I fuck him." He leaned in a little closer, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Can you come just from watching us? Untouched?"  
Zed's lips opened around a moan before he met Impulse's eyes, the arousal clear in them.  
"I can try. For you," he said.  
Impulse smiled and kissed his cheek. "I won't hold it against you if you don't, but there'll be a reward if you do."  
Zed nodded, and Impulse turned back to Tango, scooting over and manoeuvring him around a little so Zed would be able to see Impulse's cock disappear inside Tango.  
He leaned in, pressing up against his back and said, "I want to hear you. You always run your mouth so well, do it now when I fuck you. Tell us how good it feels."  
Tango groaned and pushed back a little into where Impulse's cock was pressed against his ass.  
"Come on, Impulse. Fuck me already," he ground out. "You got me all wet already what more are you waiting for?"  
Impulse smirked. He knew he wouldn't get Tango to beg outside of heat, he was far too stubborn to, so he would take what he got.  
He pulled back and lined himself up, and then he pushed inside Tango without further warning, the give easy, his slick easing the way for Impulse's cock.  
Tango moaned with it and then he opened his mouth to speak.  
"God you feel so good inside me. Just what I need. Always taking care of me." He panted when Impulse rocked his hips a little, not fully fucking him the way he wanted to, but a tease of it already. "Hnngh. I can feel you move inside me. Just, ah, just fuck me already. I know you want to." Impulse moved his hips a little more, pulling further out and pushing back in, making Tango's back arch with it.  
"Come on Pulsey. I've waited all day. Been wet since you left to pick up Zed."  
Impulse rewarded that one with a harder thrust.  
Tango moaned, before he continued, "And I know you told me to wait bu-" He broke off, clearly aware of what he just said, and Impulse stilled.  
"But what?" he asked, voice dangerously low.  
Tango's voice was almost down to a whisper when he said, "I couldn't help it. I knew it would take you a while so I fingered myself. Wasn't nearly enough. But, ah, I needed it, needed to feel something up my ass."  
"Oh Tango," Impulse said, almost gently, but letting something darker slip into his voice. "You shouldn't have admitted that."

He pulled out completely, leaving Tango whimpering.  
"He needs a punishment, don't you agree, Zed?" he asked, ignoring Tango in favour of turning towards Zed, who was watching them, cock leaking and squirming a little.  
Zed met his eyes, and nodded.  
Impulse moved around Tango, pulling some pillows close to lean against before he levelled a disappointed look at Tango.  
"Come here," he ordered, and Tango swallowed, but he crawled closer, settling in between Impulse's spread thighs, where Impulse could reach him and thread his fingers through his hair.  
"You remember the signal?" he asked.  
"Yes," Tango said, accompanying it with two taps to Impulse's thigh to show he really did.  
"Good."  
It was all the warning he gave Tango before he tightened his grip on his hair and shoved him down onto his cock.  
He knew Tango would expect it. The three of them had been together for so long they all knew what they were in for in the bedroom, and Tango had most likely expected his punishment since he had decided to go against what Impulse had told him before he had left.  
He didn't need prompting now, and Impulse leaned his head back with a moan as Tango sucked on his dick. He pulled out all the stops, doing his best to appease Impulse, and when Impulse rocked his hips and fucked into his mouth he did his very best to accommodate him.  
He didn't tap out once, and when Impulse felt the first signs of his orgasm approaching, he pulled him off.  
"That's enough," he said, meeting the questioning look Tango gave him. "I want you to suck Zed off again while I fuck you."  
Tango moaned and he moved fast to kneel in front of Zed again, presenting his ass to Impulse, ready to be fucked from both ends.  
"You can move your hips, right?" Impulse asked Zed, even though he knew the answer.  
Zed nodded and thrust his hips once to show him, his purple eyes burning with desire.  
"Want me to fuck his mouth?" he asked, and Impulse nodded with a smile.  
"He was that desperate to get fucked, we're gonna give him what he wants. You need more leverage?"  
Zed looked down at where Tango was waiting for him, his mouth open already, and he smiled.  
"No, I'm fine," he said. "I'm sure he's gonna be good and come close enough for me to properly fuck his mouth."  
Tango inched forward, and Zed nodded, meeting Impulse's eyes again.  
"I think he's ready for us," he said.  
Impulse smiled, and gripped Tango's hips before he fucked into his glistening hole, the slick almost starting to drip down Tango's thighs. There was enough force in his thrust to have Tango's body move with it, shoving him onto Zed's cock.  
He could hear Tango's muffled moan, but he didn't react. He focused on Zed instead, who was humming as he snapped his hips forward in turn, moving Tango back against Impulse.  
"Tell me how he feels," Zed said.  
Impulse thrust again, both of them trying to find a rhythm between them that made sure they got as much out of this as possible.  
"He's so wet, he's practically dripping," Impulse said. "He just wants this so much, even his punishment gets him off. He's so tight, clenching around me, and he can't even help it he just wants more. I can smell on him how much he wants it. I'd bet he fingered himself on purpose, just so we could punish him."  
Judging by the sound Tango tried to make around Zed's cock, Impulse wasn't too far off. He could hear Zed moan at it as well, and as much as he wanted to draw this out, to make Tango wait as long as possible, he didn't think he could, and it didn't take much to fuck him harder and chase his own orgasm with no regard for whether Tango actually came from this or not.  
He could see Zed do the same, and somehow the two of them came in unison, Zed spilling once again in Tango's mouth, while Impulse filled him up from behind, his cock pulsing inside him, adding his come to the mess of slick that was already dripping from Tango's hole.  
Impulse pulled out before he could actually knot him, even if something inside him mourned the loss of contact a little and he would have loved nothing more than to stay buried inside Tango. Still, the last spurts of come landed squarely on Tango's ass, messing him even more, and Impulse hummed contently at the sight.  
Zed had less of a hurry to pull out, and Tango obediently kept sucking his dick through his orgasm, until Zed pulled out, an almost mournful expression on his face, as if he would have liked nothing more than to keep fucking Tango's mouth until he came again.

Tango whined at the emptiness, and when Impulse pulled him back from Zed he realised that he hadn't come, that he was so hard it looked almost painful, his thighs and arms quivering underneath him, barely able to hold him up.  
Impulse pulled him along as he sat back against the pillows again and made him sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, running a soothing hand along his spine.  
"Are you still okay?" he asked gently, worried they might have overdone it after all.  
Tango took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Yeah. I just…please let me come."  
"Oh but of course you can." Impulse kissed his shoulder in a soothing gesture before he manhandled him into a better position and reached down and pushed three of his fingers inside him. "Let me help you along."  
Tango moaned, and all it took was Impulse curling his fingers a little to press against his prostate to make his back arch and his cock jerk, spurting his come all over his chest and abs.  
Impulse waited for him to come down from it a little, running soothing hands along his sides and nuzzling into his neck.  
When Tango's breath had calmed a little he gently said, "You didn't have to hold out. Your punishment wasn't that you couldn't come."  
Tango melted a little into his embrace. "I know. Wanted to though."  
Impulse sighed. "You are ridiculous, you know?"  
Tango turned in his lap and leaned in to kiss him.  
"You love it."  
"You're lucky I do."  
Zed moved in their peripheral vision and they looked up to find him pouting at them.  
"And I don't get a kiss?" he asked.  
Tango laughed and got out of Impulse's lap to kneel in front of him.  
"Of course you do," he said warmly, before he leaned in.  
Impulse followed, and when Tango let Zed go, he quickly replaced him. He cupped his cheek as he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. He moved his lips slowly before he teased at Zed's lips with his tongue and slipped past them when Zed sighed. But even then he was deliberate about his movements. He could still taste Zed's come in his mouth from when he had fed it to him earlier, and behind it the slightest hint of the tea he had been drinking when Impulse had come to his base. Zed melted against him, only held up by the rope that was still secured above them, and Impulse had had plans, still had plans, but right now he wanted something else. He kept kissing Zed, but he raised both his hands and ran them deftly over his own knot work. Before he could open it though he felt Tango behind him, standing up. He gently pushed Impulse's hands away, and he dropped them again to take Zed's face back into both hands.  
He felt rather than saw when Tango had untied Zed, because his shoulders relaxed as his arms came down, and then his hands came up to rest on Impulse's rib cage. Impulse let them both fall over as slowly as he could, and when they were lying down he gently pushed until Zed was on his back with Impulse above him, covering with his body.  
They had to stop for a moment to breathe, and Zed said, "I, ah, I was still fine."  
"I know," Impulse said, before he leaned in to kiss him again.  
Zed welcomed him back with a sigh, and he let his hands slide down along Impulse's sides, leaving shivers in their wake, until he could rest them on the small of his back.  
Tango's hands joined them until he gently pried Impulse off of Zed to pull him back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into the side of his neck, and Impulse wanted to protest, wanted to get back to Zed, but Zed followed them and crawled into his lap. He wrapped his legs around both of them as best as he could and this time it was he who took Impulse’s face into both hands and kissed him, sweet and sure, until Impulse melted into Tango’s hold, and his toes curled into the blankets.  
And then Tango's hand wormed its way between them and he wrapped it around both their dicks. Zed and Impulse both gasped, and as much as Impulse wanted to protest that this was about Zed; that it should be Tango and him holding Zed and making him feel good, he didn't have it in himself to resist. And then he looked at Zed, looked at the way his eyes had fluttered shut, his lips opened around an exhale, and he realised that as long as he was happy with this Impulse was happy with it.  
That was about the last coherent thought he had before Tango started moving his hand slowly. He could only hold on to Zed after that, hands running over smooth skin, their lips meeting each other, the space between them barely existing as Tango's sure grip around them coaxed them ever closer to the edge. It was too much and not enough all at once, and when he came, spilling over Tango's hand, it was with a sigh, and for a moment he felt like the world fell away completely, all that was left of it Tango behind him, holding him, Zed in his lap, the two people he would tear the world apart for if he had to.  
They had obviously picked up on his mood, because Zed smiled gently at him, and Tango held him a little closer again.  
"Now we made you all sappy," Tango said, smiling against Impulse's shoulder. He didn't even seem to mind that his hand was still covered in come.  
"I like sappy," Zed said.  
Impulse had to chuckle and for a moment he was almost overwhelmed by how much he loved them.  
And then. "Let me clean that up for you," Zed said, wrapping a hand around Tango's wrist and raising it to his lips, meeting his eyes over Impulse's shoulder before he got to work.  
"Hngh, buttercup you'll kill me one day with how hot you make that," Tango groaned.  
Impulse used the time it took Zed to clean Tango up to get his mind back in the game and focus again.

He took a deep breath, and he could feel the change in the way Tango held him as he said, "There he is again."  
Zed's eyes lit up, and when Impulse leaned in to kiss him, hard and biting, he was welcomed eagerly.  
"What do you say, I tie you up again, on your back this time, and then I make Tango ride you until you come," he said when he had kissed Zed breathless.  
He was rewarded with groans from both of them, and with a smirk he pushed at Zed's shoulder until he got out of his lap and settled back against the pillows leaning against the wall.  
Impulse himself was released by Tango and after turning enough to give him a quick kiss he crawled off the bed and retrieved more ropes. He was gentle when he tied Zed up, spread out over the bed, leaving him just enough leverage to move his hips a little.  
He settled back to admire his work for a moment before he turned towards Tango.  
"He's all ready for you," he said, and Tango nodded.  
Impulse sat back, relaxing against the pillows, and watched.  
Tango settled onto Zed's thighs first, but only to lean down and kiss him as he skimmed his hands along his sides, feeling his muscles under his hands.  
"So wanna get this show on the road?" he asked when he leaned back, somehow making the words sound seductive.  
Zed giggled at it but then he said, "Can I see first?"  
Tango hummed thoughtfully, before he nodded and scooted backwards until he could turn around, going down on all fours so Zed could see his hole.  
Zed moaned at the sight, and even Impulse had to bite his lip. He was a mess, a beautiful beautiful mess, slick starting to run down his thighs, mixed with the signs of Impulse fucking him earlier, faint white trails of his come where it had leaked out of him.  
"Fuck, get on my dick," Zed said. "Shit you look so good. I can't wait to feel you and mess you up even more."  
And Tango scrambled to do as Zed had asked, turning around as fast as he could manage without falling over, positioning himself over Zed's cock. His eyes were burning with lust, his skin flushed with desire, his cock leaking almost as much as his hole. He held himself there for a moment in all his aroused glory, before he slowly lowered himself onto Zed's cock. Impulse watched him throw back his head with a moan, and the he just sat there for a moment, looking like he was almost basking in the feeling of having Zed inside him.  
"God, you feel so amazing," Tango said. "Filling me up. Just. Fuck. Just giving me what I need."  
He started moving, fucking himself on Zed's cock, praise spilling from his lips as he kept telling Zed how good it felt. He drew it out, getting Zed so close Impulse could see him ball his hands into fists to stop himself from tugging at the restraints because of how much he wanted to reach out and touch Tango; just to slow down again and wait until he was away from the edge.  
It was as much so Zed got as much out of it as possible as Tango tried to stave off his own orgasm, Impulse knew. And if he hadn't seen the signs already it would have tipped him off that Tango didn't think he had a lot more orgasms in himself before he needed a break.  
Impulse idly considered what exactly to do next. They should probably have some food sooner rather than later.  
Tango sped up his movements again, and this time he didn't slow. Zed came trying desperately to fuck up into Tango, but unable to, his moans as desperate as his scramble for leverage. Tango somehow managed to hold himself back, even though he moaned with the feeling of Zed coming inside him, his thighs quivering below him as he rode it out.  
When Zed was done, even though it was clear that they both would have loved to go on, Tango riding Zed until he couldn't bear it anymore, Tango slowly rose. He made an almost sad sound when he let Zed slip from his hole.  
"Fuck, that was so good," he said. "You felt great inside me. Ah I feel so full."  
And even though he hadn't come himself, Tango looked blissed out, almost out of it.

Impulse smiled before he moved and crawled over to them, kissing them both before he sat down on Zed's thighs and ran his hands over his skin.  
"How does some food sound?" he asked.  
"You gonna make me eat you out? Or blow you?"  
Impulse laughed. "Later maybe, but I thought we could have some actual food while we can."  
Zed hummed. "Food sounds good. Gonna mean more work for you though."  
Impulse leaned in and kissed him before he whispered against his lips, "Will it though?"  
He got up and off the bed to walk over to the shulkers. He opened one and dug through it for a moment until he found what he was looking for.  
Zed craned his neck as much as he could to see what he was in for when Impulse turned back towards him, but Impulse only smirked and kept his hand where Zed couldn't see it. He made sure to keep what he had taken from the shulker out of sight and put it down onto the floor before he looked over towards Tango.  
"Can you block his view for me?" he asked.  
Tango raised an eyebrow at him, but he got up on his knees, and moved to Zed's side, position himself so he partially blocked his view before he leaned in and turned his head towards him, keeping his hand on the side of his head as he kissed him to keep Zed's focus on him.  
Impulse picked up his supplies again and joined them on the bed, loosening the ropes around Zed's ankles so he could move his legs, and pushed them up before he settled in between his thighs. He picked up the lube he had brought and slicked up his fingers.  
Zed gasped when Impulse ran a finger around his rim, followed by a groan when he pushed it inside. He took his time until he was satisfied with the give before he pushed in a second finger, and slowly started to scissor Zed open.  
He could hear the sounds he made, muffled by Tango's mouth, a moan breaking free when Impulse added a third finger.  
"Come on, let go," Tango murmured to him. "I know you want to."  
And Zed moaned again as he came, his cock jerking, spurt of it hitting Impulse's shoulder as he fucked him through it with his fingers, his hole clenching around them.  
He pulled them free when Zed was done, and picked up the plug, covering it in lube before he rested it against Zed's entrance for a moment, just long enough to make him realise what was about to happen. He relaxed his body with a sigh against Tango's lips and Impulse slowly worked the plug into his hole, letting him adjust as it flared out until he pushed past the widest part of it and the base settled firmly against Zed's ass.  
Zed panted and Impulse pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his knee before he moved away.  
"You can release him now," he said to Tango, who kissed Zed once again before he stretched up and started untying the ropes.  
Impulse got up and after he grabbed Tango's pants from the floor and pulled them on he went over to the small kitchen area they had set up and started grabbing what they would need for their early dinner.  
Tango half carried Zed as they came over, their beta a weak, aroused mess, still getting used to the stretch of the plug inside him, gasping a little every time it shifted with his movements.  
He gently helped him sit down on the bench in the breakfast nook before he came over to Impulse and boxed him in against the counter. His hands came to rest on Impulse's hips, his fingertips just brushing over the swell of his ass. The pants were a bit loose on Impulse, whose hips were far narrower than Tango's and they hung almost dangerously low.  
"You stole my pants," Tango said lowly, but amusement clear in his voice.  
Impulse turned around and cocked an eyebrow.  
"So what are you gonna do about it?"  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Tango's voice was a whisper now, his body pressed against Impulse's and Impulse had to close his eyes at the shiver that ran down his spine.  
Tango leaned in to gently nibble at his earlobe, but before he could go further Impulse opened his eyes again and pushed him away.  
"Food first," he said, and Tango smirked as he stepped away and around Impulse to stand next to him.  
"Go take care of him," he said gently and kissed Impulse's shoulder. "I'll take care of food."  
Impulse smiled and reached out to squeeze Tango's hip gently before he did as he was told and joined Zed. Zed sighed when Impulse pulled him into his side and kissed the top of his head.  
"You good?" he asked, and Zed nodded with another sigh.  
"'M just getting used to it. It feels so good though, stretching me open and filling me up. I can't wait to feel even better when it's your cock instead."  
"You'll get it," Impulse promised. "Just like you want. And I'll make it so good for you."  
"I know. You always do. You always take such great care of us, Impulse."  
There was so much love and adoration in Zed's eyes when he looked up at him that it took Impulse's breath away for a moment, and he had to lean in and kiss him.  
Zed curled even more into his side on instinct, his brain telling him to search out the safety of his alpha's arms, because he would take care of him and make him feel good.  
Impulse tightened his arm around him, his own instincts telling him to do just that.  
He dropped his voice a little when he said, "You ready for more?"  
"I….yeah. Please," Zed said after a shuddering breath, and when Impulse used the small remote in his pocket to activate the plug and set it to the lowest setting, barely a tease in the long run, he whimpered.  
His cock stood hard, flushed, his skin was still messy from his earlier orgasms and he wriggled his ass a little, leaning into the vibrations of the plug.  
Impulse leaned in to brush his lips against his temple before he whispered, "You'd fuck yourself on it if you could, wouldn't you?"  
Zed whimpered again, but he nodded, and Impulse rewarded him by turning up the vibrations, not for long, just a moment. It was enough to make Zed come again, messing himself up even more, as he melted against Impulse with a moan loud enough that it made Tango chuckle over by the stove.  
Impulse set the plug to one of the pre-programmed patterns, increasing and decreasing vibrations almost randomly, and spoke lowly into Zed's ear.  
"You don't even know what you look like right now. I have half a mind to just bend you over and fuck you right now, knot you as if you were an omega, just so you can feel me inside you as long as possible."  
He grazed his teeth along the top of the shell of Zed's ear, savouring Zed's whimpers and moans.  
"But I want to see how often we can make you come before you beg us to do just that. At what point does it become too much?" He reached out and wrapped a hand around Zed's cock. "Will it be before I tell you to fuck yourself on a toy? Or after? Do you maybe need that first to crave a real cock inside you enough?"  
Zed came again, and Impulse smirked, his touches almost too gentle as he jerked him through it. And he should probably stop, because Zed was far too close to the edge of being completely dumbstruck, one orgasm after the other rolling over him, and he had told them food first, he needed to make sure Zed was actually able to eat.  
It felt almost cruel to change the settings of the plug again, to set it back to the low vibrations from before, especially with the way Zed pressed even closer, whining first, then almost sobbing against his chest pleads for more escaping his lips, while Impulse ran a soothing hand up and down along his spine.  
But before he could feel too bad about it Tango put down their food in front of them, the steak already cut into bite sized bits. He scooted along the bench and around the table until he could press up against Zed's other side, gently coaxing him far enough away that they could hold him between them, and feed him and each other. Impulse made him drink a bottle of water, and when they were done, he got up and picked up Zed to carry him back over to the bed.

Tango stopped him from behind when he had set him down, pressing up against his back, his hands on his hips.  
He kissed Impulse's shoulder and said, "So what do I have to do to get my pants back?"  
Impulse laughed and leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Tango's broad chest against his back.  
"I don't know. What do you have to offer?"  
"Let me ride you," Tango offered, voice low, "I know how much you love it when I take what I need from you."  
Impulse pretended to think about it before he said, "You gonna let me feel how slick it's still making you to get Zed off? For me to use you to get him where we want him to be?" He hummed. "It's a tempting offer."  
"But?" Tango asked.  
"But what does Zed get out of it?"  
Tango nuzzled into the crook of his neck before he said, "He can watch. Get himself off, knowing he still has to wait."  
"No, I think I'm not fully satisfied with that offer."  
Impulse casually pushed him away enough so he could turn and sit down, leaning back onto his hands as he looked up at Tango.  
He watched the way Tango shivered under his gaze for a moment, and then he reached out, pulling the strap that held up his net stockings away from the skin and letting it snap back into place, Tango letting out a small moan at the sting.  
"What….what do you have in mind then?" Tango asked.  
Impulse smirked and did the same thing with the strap at the front of Tango's other thigh.  
"I want him to watch as I eat you out until the smell gets too much and I fuck you. Give him a little preview of what he could have you know"  
"Oh," Tango said, just as Zed whimpered next to them. "That sounds even better."  
"So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"  
"We do."  
"Good." Impulse leaned forward. "But I do think it's time to get these off of you."  
He reached out and slowly undid the clasps holding up Tango's stockings, caressing his thighs when he rolled them down, one after the other and pulled them off, before he undid the garter belt and let it drop to the floor. He could hear Zed shuffle around behind him, probably getting into a more comfortable position to watch, but he kept his entire focus on Tango.  
"Now you should come join us on the bed," he said. "I want to taste you."  
Tango swallowed and followed his instructions. He crawled onto the bed, and he didn’t need prompting to position himself so Zed could watch properly.  
Impulse rewarded him with a gentle hand on his lower back, before he leaned in and spread his cheeks.  
And the smell of Tango’s arousal was already all around the room, heavy in the air, but that was still nothing compared to how heavy it was this close to his hole. Impulse just breathed it in for a moment, closing his eyes at the mixture of redstone and gunpowder. He pressed his lips against his hole, waiting for a moment before he opened them and ran his tongue around the rim. The taste made him groan and he shoved his tongue inside, searching for more. He barely heard Tango gasp at the sensation, the taste and the smell was all his mind could focus on. And as he licked deeper, trying to get as much as he could, he could feel his instincts stir, the increasing need to fuck Tango and make him feel good like only he could. He drew it out as long as he could, revelled in the feeling and the taste, and the reactions they teased from Tango that made it through the thickening haze of desire in his mind.  
And then he couldn’t take it anymore. He moved back and released Tango’s ass cheeks, leaving him whimpering for more. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked over he had to smile at the sight of Zed, who was leaning back against some pillows, his skin flushed and his hand wrapped around his dick as he slowly jerked himself. It would be a pity for him not to get more out of this, Impulse decided, and he managed to fumble the remote from the pocket of Tango’s pyjama pants to turn it all the way up. Zed shouted at the stimulation, and his back arched into it. Impulse smiled, before he focused again, and shoved the pants off. He still had an omega all ready and needy for him.  
He ran his hands over Tango’s lower back before he held on to his hips, his grip the only warning Tango got, or needed before Impulse lined himself up and pushed in. He had to tighten his grip when Tango started pushing back into it, even though it was tempting to just let him have a go. But Impulse needed to keep at least some semblance of control here, and he couldn’t do that if he even gave a sliver of control to Tango. He fucked into him hard and fast, and Tango moaned with it, as eager to get fucked as Impulse was to fuck him.  
It didn’t take long before Impulse could feel the first waves of his orgasm, and he barely managed to pull out before he came, leaving stripes of come on Tango's ass and lower back.

They both panted heavily, and Impulse needed a moment to catch his breath before he could focus again. It took effort to pull away, to not keep fucking Tango, who hadn't even come from this, who kept trying to push back to get Impulse to fuck him again. But then he looked over at Zed, who looked positively wrecked, melted into the pillows as he was and he took a deep breath.  
He gently squeezed Tango's hip, noting how he was doing his best to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.  
"Everything alright?" he asked.  
Tango nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He took another deep breath. "Fuck that was…"  
"I know," Impulse said, patting his back.  
He was about to move around to kiss him when Zed whimpered and they both turned towards him.  
Impulse quickly grabbed the remote off the bed and turned the plug off, while Tango moved to Zed's side and pulled him into his arms.  
"Are you still okay?" he asked softly, running his hands gently over Zed's skin.  
"Y-yeah."  
Zed was slurring his words, but Impulse knew that it was no reason for concern. They had been to this point before, Zed getting a little incoherent, his arousal almost too much but not quite enough to tip him over to where Impulse and Tango could smell it on him the way they could with each other. It wouldn't be long now.  
He moved between Zed's legs spreading them wide open before he leaned in and left a trail of butterfly kisses along his thigh.  
Zed sighed and shivered and he groaned when Impulse slid his hands down and adjusted his hips until he could reach the base of the plug.  
He was as gentle as he could be as he worked the plug out of Zed's ass. Tango held him, running his hands soothingly across Zed's skin, dropping gentle kisses across his shoulders as he whined at the emptiness.   
"It's good," Tango murmured to him. "We got you."  
Zed only whined in reply, and when Impulse put the plug away to the side, Tango pulled him down to lie on his side, Tango behind him. Impulse joined them, wrapping an arm around Zed's waist before he leaned in to kiss him.  
Zed responded eagerly, and then it all went fast.  
Impulse could feel Tango still, even before the smell hit him, something earthy, a mix of wet overturned ground and freshly cut hay in summer, the rich mix of wild herbs on a good pasture, and beneath it all a hint of redstone.  
They moved in unison, both of them pressing closer, burying their noses against Zed's neck and inhaling his scent.  
Zed groaned between them, and his voice sounded broken when he said, "P-Please."  
Impulse could feel it rumble through his chest and he bared his teeth a little, just enough to scrape them over Zed's skin before he bit down gently.  
Zed let out a weak moan, scrambling to get closer, but Impulse stopped him with a hand to his chest and kissed him again.  
He met Tango's eyes after, the red of his irises burning with barely held back desire. He knew it was mirrored in his own eyes. The lure of Zed’s scent when he got like this was strong, his beta scent glands in complete overdrive, doing their best to lure in someone, anyone, to give Zed what he needed and wanted.  
Zed whined and pouted at him when he moved away further, and Impulse leaned in to brush a kiss against his forehead.  
"I told you I'd let Tango fuck you first," he said. "And I'm sure he's eager to. You're just what he needs right now."  
Zed moaned and wriggled his ass a little to push against Tango, whose arm tightened around him for a moment.  
Impulse reached out and cupped Tango's cheek, running a thumb across his cheekbone.  
"He's all yours," he said. "You've been holding out so long."  
Tango nodded, and there was something slightly feral in the smile he gave Impulse before he buried his nose against Zed's neck again and scraped his teeth across his skin.  
Impulse moved to give them space just as Zed moaned, "Tango, please."  
Tango didn't need to be told twice, his hands were already moving, sliding across skin, gripping at soft flesh.  
He manhandled him until he was lying on his back, Tango looming above him. He leaned down to kiss him before he leaned back and grabbed the lube from where Impulse had left it earlier. He coated his fingers in it, and used them to test the stretch of Zed’s hole, making sure he wouldn’t hurt him when he fucked him. He was quick about it, and he gently squeezed Zed’s hip when he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his dick.  
“I’m here,” he said gently when he hooked Zed’s legs over his shoulders, and Impulse’s breath caught at the sight, Zed stretched out and ready for Tango, the raw need in his eyes.  
Tango kissed him again, and lined himself up.  
“Ready?” he asked, and Zed moaned.  
“Yes. Please Tango just-”  
His sentence was cut off by another moan when Tango pushed his dick inside his hole with a roll of his hips.  
“Fuck buttercup, you’re so tight,” he groaned out when he was inside, waiting for Zed to adjust. “And you need it so much. Just, ah.”  
Zed’s eyes had fallen closed, and he arched when Tango started to move, exposing the column of his throat as Tango practically bent him in half. Between how long he had been waiting to get off and Zed’s pheromones he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back, Impulse knew. It was a heady mixture, one that Impulse himself didn’t enjoy nearly as much as Tango did when they did this.  
No, for Impulse it took enough control to not join them, to just watch instead of pressing up against Tango’s back and fuck him while he fucked Zed, or finding a way to shove his dick down either of their throats.  
He had to bite his lip. He should focus, not consider any of the possibilities they had explored before.  
Tango had set a gruelling pace, fucking Zed into the mattress and making him shout his name with every thrust that hit Zed’s prostate. Zed came clenching around Tango’s dick, but it still took Tango a few thrusts more before he came with a loud, “Oh fuck, Zed, aaah.”  
He pulled out when he was done, leaving Zed behind mewling.  
It was Impulse’s cue to move closer again, and when he reached Zed’s side he realised that he wasn’t just mewling at the loss of Tango’s cock inside him, but that his orgasm had pushed him to the edge of overstimulation.  
Impulse reached out and cupped his face gently.  
“Zed,” he said and the man in question looked up at him, eyes a little watery with unspilled tears. “Still okay?” Impulse murmured to him. “Because if it’s going to be too much I need you to tell me.”  
“I’m good,” Zed said. “I swear. Please Impulse, I need you inside me, need you to knot me. Please it’s gonna be so good, even when it’s too much.”  
“Shhh.” Impulse brushed a stray tear away. “You tap out the moment you can’t take it anymore. Okay?”  
“Yes. But it won’t be. Impulse please.”  
Impulse kissed him.  
“Can you take Tango’s dick in your mouth while I fuck you?” he said lowly, and Zed moaned and nodded eagerly. “Then up on your knees again so you can blow him while I fuck you.”  
Zed’s movements were a little sluggish, but he got up without protest, crawling between Tango’s legs so his mouth was hovering above his slowly hardening cock, presenting his ass to Impulse.  
Impulse licked his lips, before he grabbed the lube and prepared himself.  
“Down with you,” he said, when he lined himself up behind Zed, who complied immediately, opening his mouth and swallowing Tango down as far as he could.  
Tango threw his head back with a moan, and he tangled his fingers in Zed’s hair, holding him in place as his hips bucked up. It was too much to watch for Impulse, and he fucked into Zed’s waiting hole, the slide of his dick eased by the remains of Tango fucking him, pushing Tango’s come back inside him, stuffing him with his own cock on top.  
He didn’t have the patience to draw this out, not when everything in him screamed for him to knot Zed, to give him what he had been so desperate for. Tango wasn’t much better off, and he fucked Zed’s mouth as if he hadn’t just come, as if he was still waiting for his orgasm. Zed’s limbs trembled with the strain of holding himself in the right position, and Impulse did his best to help him out, even as he chased his orgasm.  
He came just as Tango spilled down Zed’s throat, and he could already feel his knot form when he pulled Zed up and off of Tango’s dick, the last jerks of it staining Zed’s lips white before Impulse scooted back to sit, leaning against the wall, Zed firmly in his lap, unable to leave even if he had wanted to. Zed leaned against his chest, and Impulse ran soothing hands across his skin as he cried with the overstimulation, his cock finally softening. Impulse gently wiped Tango’s come off Zed’s lips and licked it off his own fingers, and then he just held Zed, until his knot released him, and his dick softened inside him, slipping out easily when Impulse gently lifted Zed out of his lap and helped him lie down.

Tango hadn’t been idle while they had waited, and he came over now, to lift Zed off the bed and carry him along the short hallway they had dug into the side of the mountain and into the bathroom. Impulse followed and he slipped into the water beside Zed, followed by Tango. Zed was wrecked; tear tracks were drying on his skin, and come was still leaking from his hole. He was close to falling asleep when they started cleaning him as gently as they could. They took turns holding him in the warm water as they cleaned themselves, and then Impulse left Tango with Zed in the water while he went back to the main room and made sure the bed was as clean as possible when they would return to it.  
He went back when he was done, and slipped back into the water, to enjoy it while it lasted.  
It was Impulse who carried Zed back to bed and tucked him in before he and Tango crawled in to lie on either side of him, each of them wrapping an arm around him and cuddling up to him.  
“That was the best birthday present ever,” Zed mumbled sleepily.  
“Anything for you.” Tango replied.  
“I love you two.”  
“We love you too.” Impulse leaned in and pressed a kiss against his temple. “Now sleep. You need it.”  
“Mhm.” And Zed settled in their arms and fell asleep, Tango and Impulse both following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
